Inevitável
by Scila
Summary: Era inevitável. Todos sabiam disso. Depois de tanto tempo casados era óbvio que Rony e Hermione chegariam nessa situação. RHr, Shortfic.


**Inevitável**

O tique-taque do relógio cuco era insuportável.

Cada segundo significava mais um segundo de insuportável dúvida. E desconfiança.

Ele chegaria logo?

Quanto tempo mais demoraria?

Os pingos de chuva batiam rapidamente na janela da frente. E o tique-taque continuava.

Hermione olhava para a janela, e da janela para o relógio como se sua vida dependesse daqueles movimentos.

Algumas vezes olhava para a lareira. Às vezes com esperança, outras com raiva.

Ele estava demorando demais.

O que fazia que não chegava em casa? O que o impedia de voltar o mais rápido possível? O que estaria fazendo? Estaria _com ela_?

Pensar nele com _ela _a deixava louca!

Um trovão distante fez com que ela olhasse mais uma vez para a lareira, preocupada.

_Tique-taque. Tique-taque. _

Hermione não devia se sentir assim, era uma pessoa racional...Pelo menos antigamente...Mas tudo mudara há alguns meses atrás, quando todos perceberam o inevitável. Nada mais jamais seria como antes.

O casamento deles já tinha longo tempo...O inevitável teria que acontecer cedo ou mais tarde. Era a natureza dele e a dela. E o desgaste de toda aquela situação era previsível.

Tudo era previsível. Inevitável.

Mas não significava que ela estava pronta para o que acontecera.

_Tique-taque. Tique-taque._

As gotas não paravam de cair, respingar e cada vez com mais força. A chuva era forte. Quem sabe isso era o que o atrasava.

A sala da casa já estava em escuridão por muito tempo mas Hermione se recusava a ir dormir...Era fisicamente impossível para ela conseguir tal feito. Não antes de ele chegar em casa.

Sua mãe lhe avisara sobre tudo aquilo. Seu pai apenas supunha desde o primeiro dia. Mas nada a tinha preparado para encarar o fato realmente.

Gina, Harry, sr e sra.Weasley...Todos procuravam a confortar, deixa-la à vontade o máximo que poderiam. Nada adiantava.

_Tique-taque. Tique-taque._

Mas uma olhadela para a porta.

Essa demora e situação? Isso já virara costume. Rotina. Não deveria ter sido assim, ela planejara tudo! Deveria ter sido como ela queria.

Mas razão tem pouca validez nesses casos, não podia se culpar. Essas coisas são assim mesmo. Não deveria ficar com raiva de Rony.

A chuva estava o impedindo, não _ela._

_Tique-taque. Tique-taque._

Outro trovão, mais perto desta vez. O cuco de repente saiu do relógio e anunciou horário: onze horas. Ela levou um susto com o barulho repentino. Olhou para o outro ponteiro, o que tinha escrito "Rony Weasley", para seu desgosto ainda indicava "Perdido". O seu próprio indicava "Em casa" mas deveria na verdade indicar "Extremamente Irritada".

Novamente as gotas e trovões da chuva se tornaram a única trilha sonora de Hermione. Mas não por muito tempo.

* * *

Rony olhou para o relógio, respiração ofegante. Ela iria ficar totalmente _pirada_. Ele tinha demorado demais dessa vez. Dessa vez tinha demorado muito além da conta.

Ela ia ficar doida! Ele não ia escapar desta vez, não senhor.

Bem que todos haviam avisado ele antes. _"Nunca, nunca demore!"_

Agora ele tinha estragado tudo...Ia chegar tarde, os dois iam brigar e ela ia ficar descontente, ia dar os chiliques dela como tinha virado costume há uns meses atrás.

Tudo virou de ponta cabeça quando os rumores começaram. Era inevitável, todos sabiam disso, não?

Eles já eram casados há tanto tempo...Não poderia ter acontecido outra coisa. Então porque todos pareciam tão surpresos?

Ele procurou um abrigo provisório, a chuva aumentara muito desde que ele saíra do lugar que tinha encontrado _ela._

Olhava o relógio a cada momento possível. Estava todo molhado e só podia torcer que nada mais o atrasasse.

Ele não queria magoar Hermione, não mesmo. Faria qualquer coisa por ela, mas todos esses meses tinham sido difíceis demais. E tudo começou a ficar mais complicado, as necessidades dela ficaram...esquisitas.

_Tudo _ficou mais esquisito.

E agora com essas saídas dele, esses atrasos cada vez mais comuns, tudo fico mais problemático. Como uma bomba preste a explodir. Bem, talvez essa não seja a melhor maneira de expressar as coisas, mas ele estava no meio de uma chuvarada e não tinha tempo para procurar outra maneira de dizer o que passavam.

Finalmente a tempestade resolveu dar uma chance para ele correr até A Toca e se enfiar na lareira mais próxima.

Ao chegar na sua casa de infância foi recebido por olhares reprovadores de seus parentes. Sua mãe não podia estar mais descontente.

- Você demorou demais. – ela disse no velho e bom tom de bronca, seus braços cruzados.

- Eu sei. Eu sei, ok?

- Como você pode fazer isso com a Hermione?

- Mãe...

- Não me venha com "mãe". Ela merece um marido melhor.

- Que seja...

- Muito maturo da sua parte, Ronald Weasley!

Rony a deixou falando sozinha, estava com pressa. Sabia que ia levar um sermão sobre não ter ouvido esse sermão, mas Hermione ultimamente dava mais medo nele do que sua mãe.

Pegou um punhado de pó de flú, respirou fundo, ajeitou o pacote que segurava e entrou na lareira.

Era hora de encarar a situação de frente.

* * *

Hermione pulou de susto, estava quase dormindo (contra sua vontade) quando a lareira explodiu com fuligem.

Imediatamente (e com certa dificuldade) ela se levantou, reconhecendo o monte de fuligem como seu marido.

Ele se levantou rápido, limpando precariamente sua roupa. Hermione sabia que teria que fazer um feitiço nela depois.

Os dois se encararam por um instante. Rony tinha uma expressão que misturava culpa e um pedido de perdão.

Nenhum dos dois se falou.

Hermione olhou para o pacote que Rony segurava.

- Por que você demorou, Rony? – ela perguntou na voz mais controlada que conseguia.

Ele apontou para a janela, onde ainda se podia ver que chovia forte.

- E _ela_?

- Hermione...Eu não agüento mais. Toda vez é essa história...Não há quem agüente.

- E você acha que eu não sei, Ronald? Você acha que eu gosto de ter fazer nós dois passarmos por isso?!

- Será que não haveria um jeito de...sei tudo isso?

- É claro que não! Essas coisas são inevitáveis. Todo casal tem que enfrentar isso. Eu não te culpo, Rony.

- E agora, o que fazemos?

- Você ainda não me respondeu a pergunta: e _ela_?

Ele segurou firme no pacote, meio encabulado com a pergunta tão direta. Deveria contar a verdade? Acabar logo com tudo?

Hermione percebeu sua hesitação, e ficou mais nervosa ainda.

- O que houve? Me fale!

- Hermione...Não...

- Não o que? – ela fez uma pausa, colocando a mão na boca, supondo o pior – Você não fez o que eu acho que fez, fez?

Ele não respondeu mais uma vez.

­- Rony! Me responda! Eu ao menos mereço isso, não mereço?

- Sinto muito.

- Eu não acredito! Como pode?!

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela fez a única coisa que conseguia fazer devido seu estado correu para a porta e saiu para o jardim, lá fora ainda chovia mas ela não percebeu, vomitava na sebe mais próxima.

Rony saiu correndo para ampara-la.

- Sinto muito, Hermione! Procurei _ela_ por toda Hogsmeade! Mas eles só tinham torta de abóbora! Eu procurei e procurei pela torta que você queria, mas...a essa hora da noite...Eles não tinham mais bananas! Por isso que eu demorei...E essa chuva! Ei! Vamos sair dessa chuva! Você vai pegar um resfriado!

- Dane-se! Você sabe que eu odeio torta de abóbora! E agora como fico? Vomitando na sebe! – ela gritou entre os outros horríveis barulhos que saiam de sua boca.

- O medi-bruxo falou que vomitar mostra que os bebês estão saudáveis...

- Que se dane o médico!

- Vamos, Mione, saia da chuva.

- Eu só queria uma torta de banana! É pedir muito?!

- Não, é claro que não...

Rony reconheceu o próximo estágio. Primeiro ela fica calma (assustadoramente calma) depois explode e finalmente fica muito sentimental e chora por nada. Esse era o estágio final.

- Não mesmo...E-e torta de abóbora, por favor! Que idéia absurda... – agora ela parara de vomitar e seus olhos lacrimejavam – Todo mundo avisou, eu li em todos os livros que podia, mas não consegui estar preparada para isso, Ron. Eu estou um caco.

- Ei, eu também. Mas vale a pena no final, não vale? Imagina segurar dois ruivinhos no colo. Ensinar eles uns truques de Quadribol...Ou dar para eles Hogwarts, Uma História de Natal...Vai ser ótimo, Herm.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco. Rony agora segurava ela tentando evitar o máximo que ela se molhasse, sem muito sucesso.

- Só espero que eles não se tornem como Fred e Jorge... – ela sorriu o abraçando – Eu não acredito que você me trouxe torta de abóbora.

- Ela é meio problemática, mas achei que dava para o gasto. – ele falou, envergonhado, abraçando ela também.

- Não dá. Podemos dar para o Bichento, talvez...Mas acho que até ele não vai querer comer – ela riu.

A chuva estava diminuindo. Os dois se aproximaram para se aquecer e suavemente seus lábios tocaram num beijo carinhoso. Os dois sorriam, o pior passara. Será?

- Eu ainda estou com vontade de banana, Rony. E agora?

- Tem chá de banana no armário...

- E porque você não me disse antes!? – ela o empurrou rapidamente.

Oh-uh. Estágio número dois. Ela estava brava de novo.

- Achei que o importante era a torta...

- Você saiu a noite, que nem doido, demorou séculos, me trouxe uma maldita torta de abóbora e agora me diz que tínhamos banana aqui todo esse tempo?!

- Eu...

- E ainda me deixa na chuva!

Ela saiu correndo para dentro da casa, na velocidade máxima que uma grávida de sete meses de gêmeos conseguia. Ele parou um momento e suspirou antes de segui-la.

Lembrou de quando perguntou para seu pai como ele tinha agüentado aquilo tudo sete vezes. O pai respondeu com um meio sorriso:

_- Por que você acha que eu sou quase careca, filho?_

_Rony não teve coragem de rir. _

_- Mas por que não totalmente careca? _

_- Pelo mesmo motivo. É inevitável, você acaba amando eles, Rony. Para sempre. E isso é mais que suficiente para compensar tudo. _

Rony sorriu e seguiu Hermione para dentro de casa.

Tudo ia dar certo, ele tinha certeza. Era inevitável.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: R/Hrs do Rain irão reconhecer uma piada referente a nossos vizinhos de ship na fic (eu espero).

N/A2: Fic escrita para o Desafio de Fics do 3V.


End file.
